One Big, Not So Happy Family
by xLikeABrokenArrow
Summary: Re-upload, because the other crapped out -.- After Misfits series 2, a few things don't line up, whatever. Rated T, just in case. Enjoy!


**Alright people, my first fanfiction ever, so be kind and gentle with your reviews ;) You know you want to. Now, bam, go!**

**Oh wait. That whole legal thing. Right, I don't own misfits, Nathan or Kelly, Marnie or Curtis... Not even Bruno.. I own the rights to the guy in the suit though! But whatever. Read now! **

It was quiet, not that he was surprised. Without her around constantly threatening to slap him all the time, he lived a pretty dull life.

Nathan smiled, looking down at the beer he was spinning loosely in his hands, and shook his head. How was it that he thought about Kelly so much? It wasn't exactly like she returned his feelings. For God's sake, she'd compared kissing him to doing it with a cousin! Suddenly, a frown found its way to his features, and he sighed, taking a swig of his drink.

"You right mate?" Curtis asked, cocking an eyebrow in Nathan's direction, resting an elbow on the bar.

"Never better- you're going on some trip around the world soon, remember? How could I be sad when I know I wont have to look at your face?" He replied. Not his best remark, but he'd had a bit to drink, so he'd let it slide.

"Right, whatever. Wanker." Curtis rolled his eyes, heading somewhere behind the bar, to which Nathan just sighed again, ruffling his hair. God, he was a mess without her.

* * *

"What you talking about?" She snapped, stepping closer to the man in the dark suit, narrowing her eyes.

"Ma'am, what I am talking about is the fact that you're going to have to pack up your things, and leave."  
"You mean I'm being evicted or somethin'?" Kelly asked, lowering her brow suddenly.

"Yes. That's exactly what I mean."

The prick was so patronizing, she just wanted to slap him!

_Not that I'm surprised, damn low-lives never pay their rent…_

"What was that mate?" She spat, shoving him in the chest.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Now."

_I swear, if she doesn't, I'll make her…_

Alright, he wasn't messing around anymore. Picking up her bag from beside the door, Kelly 'accidentally' bumped into him while heading out the door, not completely sure where she was going. There was only one thing she _was_ sure about; she needed to see Nathan.

* * *

"You know, I can't really be drinkin', I've got to get back and take care of the baby." Marnie said, scrunching her nose at the larger Nathan had just bought- well, ordered and not paid for- for her.

"Oh, c'mon baby, I'm sure just one drink wouldn't hurt!" He replied, frowning at her for a moment, before looking ahead at the bar.

"No, Nathan- you should come home too! We can take care of him together." She smiled, causing Nathan to smile back- but only for a second.

"You head back, I'll catch up later, yeah?"  
Honestly, Marnie was wonderful, really, but… what had he gotten himself into? The only reason he'd gone with her and the baby was to move on from Kelly. She'd rather be with a gorilla than him!

"Fine, I'll go. But if you're not home within the next four hours, I'm calling the police." She said, winking one last time, before she quickly made her way out of the bar, bumping into Kelly on her way in.

* * *

"Nathan, thank God!" Kelly breathed, sitting down on the stool next to him, and taking a large gulp of the untouched beer before her, which belonged to God knows who.

"What's the matter?" Nathan replied, watching the beer as Kelly took another drink. He loved how irresponsible and careless she could be. He didn't know anyone else like that that didn't seem like a complete dickhead.

Kelly frowned, looking across at Nathan, wondering if she'd heard his thoughts right. He was with Marnie, surely he still didn't feel that way about her?  
"Oh, well you know how we had to give up all our money to get our powers back, righ'?"  
"Right, hard to forget,"

"Well, that meant that I had to give up a few things. Like payin' rent and stuff."

Nathan's eyebrows shot up, and he let out a laugh, shaking his head.

"Most normal people would have given up, oh, I dunno, something a little less compulsory- like drinking?"  
"Oh, shut up, Nathan." Kelly made a face, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, so I've been kicked out of my apartment, innit. Some dick head came and kicked me out. I only had time to get my bag!"

"Oh, Jesus- where are you gonna stay?" Nathan said, his eyes filling with genuine concern immediately. Kelly couldn't sleep on the streets- sure, she'd beat up a few hundred people, but eventually, someone would beat _her _up!

"Well, I'm not too sure, actually. Might squat somewhere, like Bruno did." She replied thoughtfully, pursing her lips as she looked somewhere into the distance.

Nathan rolled his eyes at the mention of Bruno, and put his hand on Kelly's arm, looking exasperated.

"On behalf of the community, I invite you to stay with me, at the community centre!" He said grandly, spreading his arms wide.

"Really? But you've got Marnie and the baby stayin' there." She said, frowning at Nathan.

"Oh, they wont mind. You can have me and Marnie's bed, and we'll sleep in the kitchen somewhere."

Well, it was the best offer she'd get.

"Thanks, Nathan."  
"Anytime."


End file.
